


I'm Iron Man

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve doesn't have idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Captain America doesn't know that Tony Stark and Iron Man are the same person... yet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	I'm Iron Man

Stark's tears of pleasure, the moon and the shining stars, Rogers' beads of sweat.

They were both panting, the blue-eyed blonde began to accelerate his movements while the brunette tried his best to hold on with both hands to the large glass window, still managed to see the beautiful beach of Malibu. 

It was not the first night they spent together, they had a confidentiality agreement, but clearly Steve wasn't sure that there was an exclusivity agreement because the millionaire was busy every Friday and Saturday night, which he hated since then he had no excuse to run away from the movie nights with The Avengers in the barracks, a silly idea from Iron Man, whom he certainly couldn't bear, to "strengthen ties" in the team.

That's right, the honorable Captain America did not know that Tony Stark was Iron Man.

He never took off his suit or even the mask and when Anthony found out about this, he did not hesitate to keep his secret identity and play for a while to be two people, to be honest, it was cute seeing that Rogers was halfway through the movie with his cell phone in hand, waiting for a message or a call, with a finger on the button and never daring to do so.

He wasn't going to lie, he adored the blonde and although they fought a lot when they were on duty, Steve was very careful and passionate in bed, always worrying about whether he hurt him, about using his extra strength.

It had been difficult to convince the other that he would never, for any reason, take off his shirt or any upper garment, it would be very obvious to have the reactor that was exactly the same as Iron Man, it had been difficult because he saw the disappointment on Steve’s face, Tony can tell because of his puppy eyes that Rogers thought that for him he was only a sexual partner, perhaps one of many, but the idiot have no idea that he had not been with anyone else since him. It had been at first because he was exhausted and very satisfied thanks to the blonde, but later simply because he doesn’t desire anyone else.

He just wanted to be between those strong arms, because seeing him fight by his side was too sexy at times and although they yelled at him at the end of the missions for run away so fast, he ignored the blue-eyed screams of annoyance because as soon as Tony arrived at his mansion and get contacted, in less than an hour he was hearing Steve screams again but for pleasure, yes, Captain America was loud during sex, and also during other things, there were times during battles that he would laugh at hearing him scream after every punch and kick.

In conclusion, every day it was more difficult for Tony to follow the game. To keep his secret.

"Thanks Stark, maybe you aren’t an Avenger, but you have helped in the only way that you could, with your money," Steve once said to him and Tony had nothing more to say:

"Yes, I did the best I could," thinking of how they had fought side by side.

*

"Sir, Captain Rogers is waiting at the door." said JARVIS, who wasn’t allowed to speak during Steve's visits.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Tony expressed as he walked to the door, opening and being surprised by the huge bouquet of white roses, a giant bear and a box of... were those chocolates?, the blonde behind, holding all this, dressed in his usual brown pants, his plaid shirt and his hair arranged back. "Flowers, stuffed animals and chocolates, I don't know why it surprises me from an old man" he joked as Steve passed by, taking the gifts when they were in the living room.

"Sorry, but I wanted to bring you something" Rogers said somewhat embarrassed scratching the back of his neck with a half smile, Tony snorted, why did he always have to be so… himself?

"Okay, I'll put the flowers in water, get comfortable, there's still pizza" Stark mentioned, pointing to the box on the center table as he went to the kitchen. When he was back he saw Steve sitting stiff in the single chair, Tony smiled mischievously and went to sit on his legs.

"Tony…" the blonde scolded, but the rest remained in the air because their mouths joined, a couple of weeks had passed without touching each other, they had been on a mission in Syria. "I missed you" Steve murmured between the kisses.

"I missed your touch" the brown-haired man confessed, although they were together every day, fighting was obviously not the same to have him like this. They soon kissed more passionately, the Captain carried him to the large sofa.

Hours later, Stark lay breathless on top of Steve’s rock-hard chest, as the blonde breathed heavily.

"You did miss me" Tony teased, and Steve laughed out loud. He never hearing him laugh with the Avengers, at least not around Iron Man.

"Let's go to sleep" the Captain said, then lifted him up and went up to his room. One of the good things about dating a super soldier was that he didn't use his own legs anymore.

Under the covers they hugged, Stark was falling asleep.

"Tony... you are important to me, you know that right?"

"Mhm" he muttered affirmatively.

"These six months have been great because I have you by my side." Six months? Wow, time flies, it was incredible for Tony to keep a secret and especially so long.

"That’s why you brought gifts" Stark whispered, and the other kissed his forehead.

"I know we're not really something... I mean, if it were up to me... "

"And if it was up to me too, Steve," he interrupted, looking up into his eyes, the blond smiled and leaned down to kiss him. _I just hope you don't hate me_ , Stark thought.

The next morning Tony had woken up early, showered and dressed as soon as possible, the soldier barely opening his eyes when Stark finished.

"Do you have to go to work?" asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, in fact yes, but I promise you it will be a maximum of two hours, I will run away and return to spend the whole day with you."

"It's Friday ... today ... can I stay?" Steve asked looking at him hopefully, and he couldn't refuse those puppy eyes, so he nodded and the blonde smile.

*

A boring meeting, with boring people, about boring topics, according to Tony, who wanted to go back home as soon as possible. And when the meeting was over he start walking as faster as he could without looking silly but he was almost running towards the exit. Outside while he put on his sunglasses was looking for his luxury car, and when he found it and he was about to open the door, a thunderous noise, a wave of air made him and everyone else on the street fall to the ground.

A bomb, everyone panicked, Tony include, staying on the ground when the hail of bullets started, people were screaming.

Steve was making lunch when he got the call, and he had almost flown away, if he could, when he found out it was near Tony's office, he wanted to think that maybe nothing had happened to him, that maybe he was safe in his office or was already on his way back to home. But he didn’t answer the phone.

The Avenger came to the scene, a whole closed block, full of hostages, and when Steve saw Stark at the distance, he turned pale.

"We have to make a plan" someone had said but Rogers ignored them, getting off the ship and throwing his shield at the closest enemy to Tony, the shield bounced off a wall and get back to his arm, Stark was impressed.

“Hurry up, we need to get the civilians out of here, where's Iron Man?” Tony heard as the captain shouted to the team.

"Doesn't answer." Tony felt his cell phone vibrate, the Avengers' private line.

"Dang, I knew we can't count on him." That hurt Stark's soul, did Steve really think that way?

The other heroes also came down to help when they saw the Captain's insane action, helping him save some civilians, but they were still shooting heavily at Stark and the others, so they couldn't get them out.

Tony didn't even know what he was feeling, for some reason he was paralyzed on the floor.

The battle was getting difficult, the bad guys were well organized and resistant enough, there were hostages so they simply could not fight them, they would harm them or threaten them.

"Jarvis prepare the suit" Stark said to his watch, the AI takes instant notice and sent one of the Mark’s, who arrives soon on the scene, remotely controlled, shoots at the enemies.

"No! What the hell are you doing? You're not going to be a hero for killing everyone, we have to save the hostages! " It was the captain yelling at the empty suit, Tony was watching the scene from his place, he had tears in his eyes. Why does Steve never value his help? Why couldn’t he earn their respect? He had always respected him, even when he was a little kid and his father was always busy because he was looking for him on the ocean, even then he had pajamas like his costume, a small teddy bear with the shield and Captain America posters on his bedroom walls.

A high-caliber shot distracted them, the blonde fell to the ground and Tony saw red. Red from Steve's blood staining his suit and red from the anger because no one dared touch his Captain. Rogers turned to look at him, taking off his mask, he searched his gaze quickly and found it. Tony now was able to stand up, which of course did not seem a good idea to Steve who yelled at him to duck, but Stark ignored him, walked towards the attacker, who was aiming at his teammates' ship, and before it fired, caught his attention.

"Hey jerk, I was going to let you live, rot in jail, but you just hurt Captain America, and Iron Man doesn't like it when they mess with what's his." As he gave a Stark-worthy speech, the suit positioned itself behind him, opening and he stepped back, dressing it, in front of everyone, revealing to the whole world his secret. "Yes, I'm Iron Man."

He fired with the reactor at every enemy, releasing the prisoners as fast as possible with the help of the other avengers, some helped Steve to stand up, and when everything was over, Tony approached to Steve in the Hellicarier, Rogers wanted to move away at first, with his head down, but he didn’t denied Stark companionship, Tony was afraid of what the Cap was thinking and very scared of losing him.

Then when they arrived to the barracks, where they attended to the super soldier, Iron Man stayed as close as possible. Still inside the suite. The Captain asked to be left alone to rest, Tony refused but they told him to wait and he did it, at the door. His cell phone kept ringing.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Pepper on the line" Jarvis announced. Tony huffed as he began to hear the redhead's screams and sermons.

"Are you crazy? Exposing yourself like that, why didn't you tell me?"

"Pepper please, this is not the time, I will do all the press conferences you want but... now I'm not in the mood."

"So the Captain is not happy about it, hah?" He wasn't surprised that his secretary knew about them, she was also his only friend and maybe one of those days he had seen the Captain at his house or... "I have access to your messages and calls don't you remember?" Silly Stark, and all this time he had made so many absurd excuses for being late at meetings, now he knew why she was just smiling and okay about it.

"You're a..." Tony sighed deeply "Never leave me Potts."

"Never, especially with the birthday gifts you give me."

"Birthday gift? "

"Yes, you're a compulsive spender Anthony Stark" he couldn't help but laugh, she was the only person he had, if Steve left the poor redhead would deal with him, he hoped it wouldn't happen. "He will understand"

The call ended, he was left wondering what to do or what to say, it lasted a couple of hours until he couldn't take it anymore and he opened the door, watching Steve standing by the window.

"You should lie down" Tony murmured closing the door behind him, but Steve ignored him. "You should-"

"You should have told me, I should have guessed, I should... I... God! I'm an idiot" tears, Tony saw the tears on Rogers face. "How did I come to think that the great Tony Stark would trust me? That the incredible Iron Man will need someone?"

"No, Steve, I-"

"No, it's my fault, it's my completely my fault, for falling in love with you, letting everything get out of my hands, it's just my..." Sobs prevented him from finishing his sentence and Tony couldn't take it anymore, getting out of the suit quickly capturing the blonde's attention, his light blue eyes filled with water, he ran towards him, hugging him, Steve at first refused but how can he deny something to the man he loved?

"Don't do it, please, don’t." Tony begged, over and over.

"Do what?"

"Leave me, I know I was selfish, I just thought that if you knew the truth you would hate me as you hate Iron Man"

"Tony, I don't hate Iron Man, I don't hate you, we just ... we just think too differently but I couldn't hate him, or hate you" he was starting to get confused and smiled.

"Really?" the brunette asked, surprised, Steve nodded "But you always yell at me, tell me what I'm doing wrong and…"

“You know what you're doing wrong, we are a team and you always want to be a one man show, even when we watched movies you choose every time" and now it all made sense, Steve's cheeks turned red, because Tony had played the whole theater well, now he realized, every day he was there by his side, even though Steve had missed him he was always with him.

Rogers push Tony away, he got scared but then he heard the fabric of his white, very expesive shirt break, the reactor, Steve stared in amazement at the blue light in front of him, Tony tried to cover it up, the scars weren’t pretty but Steve kept him from pulling him away, getting close to place kisses around the device and in the center, Tony blushed.

"Steve, I…" The Captain smiled and although he didn’t have the power to read Tony’s mind, he knew what he meant, Rogers stole a kiss from him, and when their mouths separate Steve confessed.

“I love you Tony Stark and I love you Iron Man”.


End file.
